Sobre los celos
by ISayPurr
Summary: Ryoma está muy, muy enfadado. Tanto que incluso afecta a su tenis. Y todo es culpa de Sakuno.


Hi!

Hoy traigo mi segundo oneshort sobre esta pareja :D

Espero que les guste como el anterior, es un placer escribir para ustedes.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Sobre los celos.**

Supo que algo no iba bien cuando falló uno de sus famosos saques con efecto en un partido de entrenamiento que jugaba con Momoshiro quien no tardó en burlarse de su fallo para luego de fallar una segunda vez preguntarle si estaba bien. Ryoma masculló una maldición quitándose la gorra y haciendo su cabello hacia atrás en el mismo momento que Inui les concedía unos minutos de descanso.

Sin darle ninguna explicación a nadie salió de las canchas. Pero bueno, lo raro sería que lo hubiera hecho, ¿no? Se trataba de Echizen Ryoma al fin y al cabo. Tomoka y los demás novatos lo observaron irse con cierta sorpresa impresa en el rostro: no era normal que Ryoma fallara un saque. No, los planetas debían haberse alineado o algo por el estilo.

Se dirigió hacia el bebedero de agua para saciar la ansiedad de su pecho, pensando que se trataba de sed. Sin embargo, soltó una palabrota cuando el agua tan solo terminó de abrasar su interior. Apoyó la frente en la piedra y dejó que el chorro le cayera en la nuca y se deslizara por su cuello y sus hombros.

Si antes no le hacía ninguna gracia sentirse de aquella estúpida manera con la edad que tenía actualmente, menos.

Todo había comenzado por la mañana cuando llegó a clase y la vio. Todo hubiera sido como siempre si no fuera porque ella no se acercó a saludarlo, como hacía todas las mañanas desde que habían comenzado el primer año, porque estaba muy ocupada hablando con un chico de la otra clase que le entregaba una carta que ella cogía con un extraño sonrojo en el rostro. No, no le gustó aquella visión. Desde luego que no. Sakuno sólo debía sonrojarse por él, no por nadie más.

En el silencio sonó un golpe sordo. Ryoma había estampado su puño derecho contra la piedra. No le gustaban aquellos pensamientos y mucho menos aquellas estúpidas sensaciones que ni siquiera le dejaban concentrarse en el tenis. Cuando llegó a las pistas y no la vio algo parecido a la rabia comenzó en su estómago y amenazó con salir sin su permiso; pensó que podría volcarse en el juego y descargarse contra Momoshiro. Pero no, Sakuno también le había quitado eso.

- ¿Echizen?

No reaccionó ante la preocupada voz de su sempai. ¿Para qué? Estaba seguro que si lo hacía posiblemente descargaría contra él su frustración y, a pesar de ser como era, sabía que su mejor amigo no tenía culpa ninguna de lo que le estaba pasando.

- Echizen, si no te encuentras bien quizás deberías irte a casa.

- Estoy bien, Momo-sempai - masculló, tomando de nuevo su raqueta y apretando el mango con rabia mientras con la otra mano se ponía la gorra y ocultaba sus ojos de la vista ajena.

- Pues no lo parece... - comentó el mayor, siendo ignorado por Ryoma que volvió a caminar hacia las pistas bastante consciente de que el descanso estaba a punto de terminar y lo último que quería era otro jugo cortesía de Inui-sempai.

No supo qué sintió exactamente cuando por fin la vio, hablando animadamente con Tomoka mientras le entregaba a la morena la carta que ella había recibido por la mañana. _¿Jactándote, Ryuzaki? _Ella alzó la mano para saludarlo cuando él pasó a su lado y volvió a internarse en las canchas, pero Ryoma simplemente la ignoro.

- ¿Habéis discutido? - preguntó Tomoka extrañada.

No era secreto para nadie que, desde hacía más o menos un año y medio, Sakuno y Ryoma se habían vuelto increíblemente cercanos. Lo que sí era un secreto para todos fue el cómo había pasado. Es decir, ¿Echizen Ryoma siendo sociable por fin y aceptando la atención que Ryuzaki siempre tuvo en él? Casi sonaba a cuento de hadas. Pero el caso es que había sucedido y ahora era común verlos llegar juntos a las pistas e irse juntos a casa. A veces acompañados por el resto del Seigaku, otras solos, siempre dependía del humor de Echizen.

Sakuno balanceó la cabeza en señal de negación para responder a su amiga, aún sorprendida ante la fría actitud de Ryoma. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral; hacía mucho tiempo que el tenista no tenía esa actitud con ella. Lo peor es que no recordaba haber hecho nada para molestarlo.

No jugaba como siempre, sino con una rabia que recordaba a torneos pasados, pero al menos era capaz de jugar ya tranquilo porque ella estaba allí. A veces, cuando Momoshiro tardaba en sacar, le dirigía una mirada a la adolescente de largos cabellos castaños rojizos que había dejado las dos trenzas para sustituirlas por una elegante trenza francesa y algunos mechones que se escapaban rebeldes y enmarcaban su rostro, había desarrollado las curvas propias de su edad y, desde luego, era un alivio para la vista. Masculló algo, enfadado de nuevo, devolviéndole a Momoshiro el saque con demasiada fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta de que era normal que Sakuno comenzara a despertar el interés en otros chicos.

Sakuno le pidió a Tomoka y a los demás que se adelantaran, pensaba esperar a Ryoma y exigirle una explicación. Bueno, quizás no tanto como exigirle, pero sí creía tener el derecho de saber lo que sucedía.

- Echizen - llamó Momoshiro de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Momo-sempai?

- Deberías tener en cuenta que si ella está a tu lado es porque quiere, puede irse en cualquier momento y dejarte solo de nuevo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - lo interrumpió.

- Sabes de quién estoy hablando. Lo sabes perfectamente - agarró con firmeza su maleta de tenis y salió del vestuario dejando al más pequeño solo y pensativo.

Era posible que la hubiera herido con su comportamiento anterior. De hecho, era más que posible. Suspiró. Tendría que disculparse.

- Ryoma-kun.

La suave voz llegó hasta sus oídos. Se sobresaltó sin saber por qué, ella siempre le esperaba fuera del vestuario.

- ¿He hecho algo para molestarte?

Ryoma cambió el peso de su cuerpo de pierna. También su carácter había cambiado: seguía siendo tímida, pero también era más directa.

- La carta. Esta mañana - aclaró viendo el ceño fruncido de Sakuno que al instante se sonrojó. Chasqueó la lengua molesto.

- Ah... eso - jugó nerviosa con uno de sus mechones.

- Sí. Eso - casi gruñó comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

- Era una carta para Tomo-chan, se la he dado antes - Ryoma se paró en seco para mirarla, ligeramente estupefacto.- Estoy haciendo de celestina entre ella y un chico de la clase 2. Tomo-chan chantajea muy bien - sonrió.

Ryoma sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco. ¿Una equivocación? Ahora tendría que...

- Pero no entiendo por qué estabas molesto por ello, Ryoma-kun.

... explicar su comportamiento. Así que optó por la verdad.

- Sólo puedes aceptar las cartas que YO te mande, Sakuno.

La joven volvió a sonrojarse con fuerza sin saber cómo tomarse las palabras de Ryoma.

- Ne, Ryoma-kun, ¿qué significa eso?

- Mada mada dane.

* * *

Y... ¡hasta aquí!

¿Qué les ha parecido? ^^

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


End file.
